


It Always Leads to This

by imnotyourhamilson



Series: Revenge of the Nerds, Tailor's Apprentices, Aspiring Lawyers, and Everyone Inbetween [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunken Kissing, Foreplay, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Underage Drinking, i realize that putting the founding fathers in a modern au is "illogical" but let me live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotyourhamilson/pseuds/imnotyourhamilson
Summary: “You were going to find out soon enough.”“Yeah?”“With the way things have been going, I mean-”“What are we even doing?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> *spooky scary skeletons plays from the depths of hell* 
> 
> we are finally… getting Somewhere now (i hope so... readers, cross your fingers bc this boy is shit with consistency even tho i try not to be… i try really hard) 
> 
> anways, i hope you enjoy and i am always eager to read your comments! xx

“You don’t have to be that gentle with me.”

“I know, I know.”

“You’re barely pulling-”

“I can pull harder?”

“Please.”

“Okay… will you two _stop_.”

“What?” Alex asks innocently, looking over at Hercules with a confused expression.

“We aren’t… Doing anything,” Lafayette adds with a light laugh.

“Yes, you _are_ ,” he whines, spinning in his computer chair to face his friends. “Like guys… There are literally a thousand different ways to say those things.”

Lafayette is comfortably slouching between Alex’s legs, who was french-braiding his friend’s curly hair. Smirking, Laf shrugs before stating, “Sorry Mr. Project Runway, for disturbing your school work with our… _unnecessary banter_.”

Alex snorts and continues his work using his nimble fingers. Herc simply rolls his eyes and settles his headphones over his ears. “I swear, studying with you two in the room is never a good idea,” he mumbles to no one in particular. “But oh, do I _ever_ decline when you ask to hang? No! I ask myself this question every day-”

“Oh, here he goes again with the monologues,” Alex grumbles. 

“ _Simili tragique_ ,” Laf mocks, wiggling their body to be closer to Alex, who was tying a rubber band around the end of the second and final braid. 

“Done!” He exclaims, running his fingers over the intricate rows. 

“God bless the skillful hands of this man.”

“Okay, I heard that one!” Herc shouts in exasperation.

“Even above your never-ending internal monologue?” Alex retorts.

“Okay, I will admit,” Laf giggles, “That one was on purpose.”

“I need new friends.”

“Oh, incoming!” Alex suddenly exclaims when he hears a chime. His phone appears from his pocket and he grins, (which was painfully bashful), while looking at the screen. “Speaking of friends!” He announces, gently rising from the ground. “I just got a text from John! He’s over at The Dancing Pot and there’s tea calling our names.”

“I’ll never turn down an invite for boba,” Laf smiles in agreement. 

“Count me in for the pearls,” Herc chimes, closing his textbook and popping his pen back into its cup with the other writing utensils.

Their journey was only a few blocks away so the trio set off, but not before slipping on a jacket or a hat to protect them from the chill. Red and yellow leaves litter the sidewalks and the sun hid behind gray clouds. Other students travel amongst them, either heading to class or heading back to their dorms. 

“So, did John invite _all_ of us?” Herc teases as they walk side by side. 

“Well, uhm-”

“I knew it!” Lafayette blurts in achievement, shaking their head. 

“John’s gonna flip-”

“He won’t flip-”

“He’s gonna flip… privately.”

“I’m surprised you brought us with you,” Herc chuckles. “All of campus knows that you’re head over heals for the kid.”

“I am _not_ ,” Alex fires back. He shoves his hands deeper into the pockets of his coat in frustration. “We’re, uh…. We’re just friends.”

“How can you label John as a simple companion?” Lafayette cries dramatically. 

“Will you two shut _up_ ,” the stressed student spits as they approached the café.

The Dancing Pot was a cozy sit-down popular amongst students. Paintings and sketches hung on the walls from the Art Majors. Little plants sat in the windowsills or on top of tables. You could either sit in a love seat by a table or stretch out on the sofa, (that is, if the sofa was up for grabs). John happened to be sitting in a chair close to the shelf of books that only had one chair available next to him.

Laf shoots Herc a playful look before lightly elbowing Alex’s arm, who chooses to ignore the jab.

“John, hey!” Alex beams.

John looks up from his phone and a quick look of confusion appears on his face. “Hey guys…”

“Party of two switches to a party of four,” Hercules coughs secretively, (even though everyone heard).

John’s heart beats against his chest. His initial fear of being alone with Alex develops into a slight moment of panic. _I wasn’t prepared for this I wasn’t prepared for this I wasn’t-_

“I guess we need to switch to a larger table,” he finally smiles. 

The group nods and while John searches for a spot, the other friends venture over to the barista. While he is alone, he quietly contemplates Alex’s actions. _Why did he invite them? I thought it was going to be just the two of us. That’s what I wanted! That’s what I thought he wanted! Did he change his mind? Is it all over? Is it-_

Suddenly, Alex politely bumps John’s arm and hands him a large Royal Tea Latte with tapioca pearls. 

“You know my bubble tea order?” He whispers to his uhm… His friend.

“Of course,” Alex shakes his head, plopping down into the seat next to John’s. He takes a sip of his own iced green tea and blushes- He _blushes_.

John catches the little moment of shyness, (I mean, of course he catches it), and he wishes he could point it out. Like, hey, I _saw_ that. Besides, it’s been a couple weeks since their drunken kiss- well, _Alex’s_ drunken kiss- and they haven’t verbally acknowledged it since then. John is dying but he’s willing to give it time. Alex was busy and when the Poli-Sci major wasn’t busy, he always found something to _make_ himself busy. So, John didn’t want him to… bombard him with extraneous questions about their Relationship Status. 

Herc and Lafayette sit across from their two friends; Herc with a Black Milk Tea Smoothie with pearls and Laf with a Royal, like Alex.

“Bone apple teeth,” Lafayette dares with an audible snort at the back of their throat.

Herc shudders. “ _Stop…_ You’re making my tea taste bad.”

John watches Alex closely as he laughs freely. Alex’s eyes squint, his nose scrunches up, and his unapologetic chuckles fill John’s ears like music. His heart picks up speed and he can swear, watching Alex laugh was one of his Favorite Activities. 

“Hey, Lafayette,” John asks once the laughter dies down. “How’s the whole Head of House thing goin’?”

“It’s going well,” they respond, sitting their tea on the wooden table which. “I really like getting to know the kids in my dorm and basically… taking care of them, ya know? But you wouldn’t believe the kind of shit people complain about.”

“Like what?”

“ _‘Why is there Pepsi instead of Coke in the dining hall’_ or _’There’s a creaky floorboard in my room’_... It’s endless. I get about a million and five complaints a month.”

“Hercules Mulligan won’t stop having pep rallies in his room,” Alex butts in with a cough, causing John to giggle.

“Why am I being ridiculed for supporting our football team?” The guilty student groans.

“Because that’s _heterosexually straight_ ,” Lafayette teases, chucking a crumpled up napkin at Hercules.

“That doesn’t even make any sense!”

“I’ve gotten like ten complaints!”

“Survey says,” John begins with a smirk.

“Hercules is straight,” Alex finishes.

“I need new friends,” Herc complains for the second time that afternoon.

“This week for the Discourse of Color,” Laf announces in their Sophisticated Voice, “Herc resigns from his current friend group because of his inability to taking a fucking joke.”

Alex obnoxiously makes horn blaring sounds and John slides deeper into his chair. “Fucking,” he mutters with an amused chuckle. “Fucking hell.”

“Okay, bye,” Herc finalizes. He abruptly stands and heads for the door.

“No, baby, come back!”

“We were kidding!”

Herc cracks a smile and slumps into his chair once again.

“Hey pals,” John suddenly remembers, sitting up in his seat. “Wanna come over later tonight and watch Sex and the City? My roomie hooked me up with a bottle of Moscato.” John wiggles his eyebrows. 

“Hell yeah-”

“Hell no,” Herc interrupts with his pointer finger. “That Halloween party at Burr’s dorm is tonight. Remember?”

John pouts. He is a little discouraged from his friend’s reminder because he was looking forward to a quiet night in. Even if his Quiet Night In’s were... every other night.

Hours later and the friends were meeting up a few blocks away before walking to the party together. John, with a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt painted on his forehead, and Lafayette, their hair stretched out and perfect, wore matching Gryffindor robes. “Fuck yeah, Hogwarts,” John smiles, nudging his _Hermione._

“It’s levi _O_ sa, not levios _A_ ,” Lafayette responds with a cackle.

“Who are you supposed to be, Mully,” John wonders through giggles.

Herc stood watching his friends interact, looking quite dapper. He wore a slim-fitting suit with a vibrantly patterned tie and matching pocket hankie. “I’m Tim Gunn!” The fashion design major exclaims.

“What a beautiful symbiosis,” Laf breathes.

“Okay, is nobody gonna ask what the _fuck_ Alex is supposed to be?” Herc questions with a loud snort.

The abrasive college student stands there and shrugs. Alex wore a simple ensemble with a tie, a briefcase, and multiple papers stapled to the clothing. 

“What _are_ you?” 

“I’m a lawsuit… Duh.”

“I… hate that.”

Before the friends could begin squabbling, Lafayette sighs and shakes their head, leading them into the party. The decorations were, let’s just say, spectacular and horribly cheesy. Bats hung from the ceilings and there was even a pumpkin carving station. Edibles in the shape of ghosts were presented. It was marvelous. John drank cautiously, sipping combinations of anything with vodka. Alex, on the other hand, was his usual self. Knocking back multiple shots and chugging wine from the bottle using a straw. 

For a moment, John thinks that he is going to spend his time at this party like a normal college student. Watching his classmates play beer pong or join a game of Kiss or Slap. But, his own ideas shatter since he is, of course, friends with Alexander Hamilton. It always leads to this. 

Alex drags John over to the living room, where numerous students were discussing something very heated. John clutches the red cup in his hand, finding a seat on the arm of a couch. Alex sits right next to his friend, not failing to press his shoulder into John’s thigh. 

“I’m just saying,” Maria, a girl with wavy hair and a compelling allure who John recognizes from his bio class, states. She was dressed as Rey from The Force Awakens. “Women don’t owe you anything and if you’re upset that she doesn’t want to sleep with you or whatever, then you’re obsessed with your own entitlement and masculinity.” 

“But at least women could stop being so prude and accept a compliment or just… Talk to a nice guy,” a random student suggests. His comment is meant with many jeers.

“Oh my god,” Maria laughs. “Women don’t owe you shit!”

“Especially if you’re just yelling at me across the street like, what the hell. I’m _definitely_ not going to respond,” another girl says.

“And sorry, maybe I don’t want to talk to a guy who hits on me at the bar,” another girl giggles. “Besides, I’m gay as they come.” Her comment receives applause. John smiles at her comment and for once, in this miraculous moment, his anxious thoughts were at ease. Perhaps it was the alcohol. Perhaps it was the atmosphere. So, he opens his mouth and words just… Spill out.

“Guys always wanna act offended when a girl doesn’t want to talk to them when you randomly approach them on the street,” John speaks up. “Even though she probably grew up learning that talking to creepy dudes like that is always bad news.”

“Oh my _god_ ,” Maria gasps. “Dude, you are so right.”

Alex looks up at his companion with an impressed look. His twitches with a smile and god, he just wants to _smother_ John. 

The conversation quickly develops into All of the Horrible Things Your Parents Brainwashed You With as a Child and Alex just wants to get away. He carefully takes John’s free hand and whisks him away. 

The next steps are always tricky. In a quiet corridor Alex is lost and staggering. How can he ask John without sounding like a complete brute? _Please, let me tear you apart._

The now empty cup in John’s hand falls to the floor and he is free to wrap his big arms around Alex, who sighs from the touch. “Let’s just… Go somewhere so we can be alone,” Alex whispers.

The door closes behind them and the soft click it delivers is enough to make Alex feel safe. It is almost like a dance, even though the two students practically stumble over to the bed that happens to be sitting across the room. Alex chuckles and removes the fake glasses from John’s face. The world before John’s eyes blurs and his balance is nonexistent. All he can feel is _Alex_ , who’s hands were like wandering fools. 

Suddenly, John falls back onto the soft cushion of the bed. Alex is quick to follow and he doesn’t hesitate to promptly bury his face into the crook of John’s neck. 

“Alex,” he gasps, as best as he could. 

The concupiscent student only hums against John’s neck, opening his mouth slightly to scrape his teeth against the flesh. John nearly jerks forward and goosebumps immediately scatter up his arms. He wanted- he _wanted_ to continue but couldn’t this wait? Like when the two were both perceptive enough… _Sober_ enough? John was serious, (serious as a person could get), about his emotions. He _likes_ Alex. 

… A lot. 

Yet, it only seemed as if Alex wanted to play around. Kisses here and there, playful looks in public, a hand at the small of John’s back. Alex’s infatuation, (John would _like_ to call it that), was immature. Perhaps his own overwhelming schedule didn’t leave room for a Serious Relationship.

But of course, the only thing John could do in this moment was breath through his nose and pray he didn’t make any other sound. 

Alex’s tongue comes next, as it always does. He presses himself down onto John, grabbing the other student’s clothes because he just wants some _pressure_. John slowly squirms underneath him. John could feel himself getting even more impatient. There are sounds at the back of his throat that want to emerge. And Alex wasn’t helping.

“I can’t stop thinking about you,” Alex speaks softly into John’s ear. Straightforward and vague.

John’s breath hitches- _audibly hitches._

Alex’s hands travel upwards. After a few painful seconds, he tangles his fingers into John’s thick curls and _pulls._ The shy college student moans- he fucking _moans_ and the sound travels loudly into the air. Alex wets his lips with his tongue before kissing John’s pulse. He whines into the skin because hell, even _he_ couldn’t help himself after hearing the sound John just made.

“John,” he groans. Alex maneuvers the other student’s head and kisses him deeply. He is desperate to have John in every way he could think possible and he wants- he _needs_ to feel John’s warm skin beneath the palms of his hands. 

Alex tries his best to not stumble over his words when he asks, “Can I- John, I need… Oh, can I please-” but John’s response was not to be taken as a reciprocal answer.

Trembling and sweating, John manages to wiggle away from Alex’s grasp. He pushes himself up and forces a laugh. “I, uh… I’m sorry, Alex, but I-”

“Did I do something wrong?” Alex immediately inquires, pushing the fallen strands of hair away from his face. 

“N-No,” John rushes. He stares at his legs, running his hands over the fabric nervously. “I just don’t… Well, I just don’t _do_ that sort of thing.”

It takes a moment for Alex to register the statement. Then it clicks and his eyes widen in the dark room. “Oh,” he breathes. “I understand.”

John rises from the bed and tries to stand without swaying. He swallows his own words and tries to calm the beating of his heart. The anxiety creeps up behind him. _Maybe I shouldn’t have reacted that way. I could have reacted differently. Alex isn’t going to want anything to do with me. I could have I could have I could have-_

“I’m sorry if I like… pressured you-”

“No, it’s not that.”

“Oh. Okay.”

“You were going to find out soon enough.”

“Yeah?”

“With the way things have been going, I mean-”

“What are we even doing?” Alex says, but really it was a question for himself, not John.

“Let’s get back to party, huh?” John suggests with a forced smile. He fixes his robes and grabs the round spectacles from the dresser. 

Alex notices it right away. It’s a tiny twitch in his heart and a little voice at the back his head, prudently warning him. _He’s slipping away… You’re going to fuck this up._

“Yeah,” he agrees quietly. “Let’s get back to the party.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also, here is an Actual Note for readers who care to know:
> 
> 1\. john is asexual! *jazz hands*
> 
> 2\. so yes uhm I have been thinking about it a lot and i thought i would just tell you all instead of it being so vague. I mean yay who doesn’t love representation amiright. sO yes if you have any general questions about this, feel free to ask me and i hope you guys like this character identification !


End file.
